


Yaseol (Oh)

by Jefasari (Tanark)



Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [7]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Praise, Sleepy Sex, Slight unnie kink I guess?, Takes place during level up season 1, Wendy thinks a lot apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Jefasari
Summary: "It's not that I don't like unnie, it's that the room is so bright and cold-""Then sleep on the couch," Irene replies, and Yeri just laughs at Wendy's suffering.Aka Wendy trying to show that she really doesn't mind rooming with Irene.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Maybe implied wenseulrene
Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Yaseol (Oh)

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't even Irene it was just the room but like damn Irene was so excited and Wendy was like "ahh..." so no wonder she was upset lol  
> I almost named this something else and then had a eureka moment

"Sleep well, Wan," Joohyun murmurs.

The older girl is exaggerating her disappointment for the cameras, she knows, but Seungwan still feels a bit guilty when her unnie quietly slips under the covers. She's tired from travel, never really liked flying, and all the script reading and camera setup the crew had to check out. She'd showered and changed and crashed, curling up next to Seungwan with her hair still damp. Seungwan watches for a moment, can see that she isn't asleep yet-should she cuddle her?

There was a plan at one point, one that involved some teasing, but Joohyun looks so small and beautiful and...somewhat dispirited. They're on vacation, or at least they're supposed to be, but they can't even...they can, the cameras are gone, but does she want...?

They know each other well, they always had, but this was... _this_ was new. Four months, though the flirting had started shortly after their debut. A lot of struggling, no time to reflect, dating scandals, and then _finally_ Joohyun and Seulgi-and then Seungwan, after them. She couldn't forget that.

And now she was here, just her and Joohyun, and she wonders how many chances like this she'll get. No Seulgi to split her attention, beautiful country, soft bed, some excess energy, no one else around, nothing to work on. Just Seungwan in bed. With Joohyun. In Thailand.

It's almost romantic.

"I'd much rather room with you than Seulgi," she says suddenly. 

"Mmm...yeah. She does move around a lot in her sleep."

Seungwan smirks, pushing closer. Joohyun's hair was almost dry, glasses set away carefully. Nothing to stop them from touching except _maybe_ the clothes.

"She snores, too."

"Sometimes."

"And she's not as fun to cuddle as unnie."

Joohyun laughs quietly as Seungwan presses against her back, an arm sliding over her waist. 

"Cuddle? Is that all you want?" she mumbles, turning to raise an eyebrow at Seungwan. Despite the flush she can feel inching down her neck, Seungwan simply shrugs, pushing herself up on her elbows.

"I...don't know what you mean."

"Yeah? Do you want a kiss goodnight?"

Seungwan can't help the smile, nodding as Joohyun pulls her shoulder. Kissing Joohyun is almost always like this-soft, sweet, easy as breathing. Fingers slide up her shoulder, onto her collarbone when Seungwan puts an elbow near her head for better balance. They press in warning when Seungwan tries to slip her tongue in, pouting. 

"Joohyun unnie."

 _I want so much more than that_ , she thinks. Judging by Joohyun's look, her expression isn't subtle at all. She doesn't move as Seungwan shifts to hover over her, cautiously reaching for her buttons. She opens the first one, then the next, waiting for Joohyun's eyes to tell her something. Joohyun tilts her head passively, shifting to lie flat on her back as Seungwan cups her face.

She starts to kiss her neck, moving down when Joohyun takes ahold of her forearm. Skimming over her shirt and gently squeezing one of her breasts, Seungwan makes sure to leave little marks only past the neckline of her shirt. They don't have their regular makeup artists here and Joohyun was sure to murder her if she had to wear warm clothing in this heat.

Joohyun grows oddly impatient when fingers start to tease her belly button, pushing Seungwan along instead of letting her lazy pace continue. Still, Seungwan takes care to push her shirt up, kiss down her stomach and take a thigh in each hand. Joohyun's body deserved worshipping, even if this was going to be more rushed than she thought.

"I want to sleep after this," she groans, and Seungwan nods quickly. The shorts briefly trap her knees before Seungwan gets them down, flattening them underneath her body as she settles between Joohyun's legs. Her underwear isn't much of an obstacle, but the light color gives away something Seungwan had hoped for.

"You're wet."

She can't help but tease, there are so few opportunities-

"Do something about it, then," Joohyun snaps. Seungwan reaches forwards, gently rubbing over the fabric. Joohyun's thighs move closer, flexing, then her calves try to drag Seungwan's head forwards. It's another ten, twelve seconds before Joohyun sighs loudly and pulls her underwear away, hands deceptively gentle when they tug at Seungwan's hair. How can she make _that_ face-with her hair starting to grow disheveled and chest flushed-wait for anything?

She's not as much as a pervert as the word association game is probably going to make her out to be, but Joohyun is just-this is good. Seungwan can't claim to be amazing at this but she knows what Joohyun likes and when to gently ease a pair of fingers into her, when to slow her tongue down. Joohyun's noises tell her she's doing alright, if slow, but Seungwan takes her time in making Joohyun's hips roll, moans growing louder. The nails start to dig into her scalp and Seungwan carefully, _carefully_ brings her teeth together to pinch-

Joohyun's breath catches in her throat to make a high moan and Seungwan holds tight as her legs try to move, shaking. She closes her eyes, feeling the thighs under her hands shake and twitch. Joohyun pulls her head roughly, cursing softly between her panting before beginning to relax in little increments. Seungwan takes a deep breath when she's released, sitting back with a final bite on Joohyun's thigh. She stares for a minute, watching Joohyun swallow and wipe her neck and take hold of her knee, the touch jolting her out of her staring stupor.

"Wannie, come here," she murmurs, patting her leg. Seungwan crawls back up in a hurry, pausing to pull her shorts down over her knees. She straddles Joohyun's lap and blinks when the older girl's hand hold her face still, smiles when her glasses are slipped back on. Joohyun looks clearer, the strands of hair and sweat and red marks too small to see now burning Seungwan's sight. She almost comments on it, smug, before Joohyun's palm presses against her stomach.

"Presuming much?"

"I-well-"

"Maybe I just want you to grind on my leg."

Seungwan whines, rolling her hips forwards as she pulls Joohyun's hand. The fingers drag her underwear down before retracting and snapping it back up, teasing.

"Unnie, that's not fair."

"What? Do you want my fingers?"

"Yes," Seungwan hisses, trembling as Joohyun finally helps her pull her underwear off, thumbs pressing into her thighs. She still feels a bit embarrassed when she's pulled open, shaky and hot against Joohyun's careful hold.

"I know you like unnie's fingers," she whispers. Seungwan nods quickly, lips parting when a pair of said fingers slides into her. "Do you want three?"

Seungwan swallows, kicking her shorts off as she thinks. Joohyun presses her fingers further, watching with a burning intensity as Seungwan moves instinctively, head tilting.

"I...yes. Please."

"Mmm...I wonder if you could take three of Seulgi's. You know they're larger than mine, I'm sure it would be harder..."

Seungwan shivers as Joohyun uses her other hand to carefully wet and push a third finger into her, going bit by bit until Seungwan was trembling and Joohyun's knuckles press against her. She crooks her fingers slightly and Seungwan lets her mouth drop open, still flexing her muscles to get used to this. Joohyun's grip on her-emotionally, physically-is so strong and she can just feel-feel-

"Maybe she should try that."

"Oh fuck-please-" she whimpers, grabbing Joohyun's arm.

"Move," Joohyun orders. Seungwan groans, rocking back once.

" _Joohyun_ , help-"

Seungwan cuts herself off when nails dig into her ass, tugging once before stilling.

"I said move. I'm tired and I want to sleep."

Joohyun's tone, which would normally make her bite back, has Seungwan moaning and bracing her hands on the bed so she can move better. Being dismissive _shouldn't_ be a turn on, Seungwan loves to have her attention but it-it _is_. It's hard to control her breathing what with Joohyun's taste still in her mouth and the slowly building heat pushing her to go harder against those fingers, faster.

"Mm...good girl, Seungwan."

It takes not even five, maybe not even three minutes before Seungwan begins to whine, head dropping forwards. Joohyun's hold on her ass isn't helping her move, though the squeezes help with everything else. Three fingers is a lot, it still stings despite the adjustment time and arousal but Seungwan really doesn't want it to stop. It's pushing her so, _so_ close.

"Unnie-oh god, I'm so-"

"That's good, come on honey," Joohyun says. Her thumb slides up and Seungwan moans loudly as it finally presses on her clit, shakily covering her mouth in the next breath.

"I know you're almost there, come on. Unnie really wants you to finish for her."

_Fuck._

Seungwan inhales and grabs Joohyun's arm as it hits, gritting her teeth against the groan. It makes her shudder, grateful for the hand that holds her in place as the other slowly continues her torture until Seungwan begs her to stop. It stings when they finally leave her, empty and a little cold now, though Joohyun's other hand is rubbing her thigh and-

Joohyun's fingers, wet ones, press at her mouth and Seungwan opens her eyes as she parts her lips, already feeling messy but wanting more. She has to swallow and inhale before she can slip Joohyun's fingers all the way back in against her tongue. The soft hum she gets when she licks and sucks slightly, all for the sake of ensuring those fingers are _clean_ -

They both jolt as a phone buzzes, then again. Seungwan relaxes as Joohyun huffs, cupping her face as she pulls her fingers back. She knows it's mostly over now, and her own phone has buzzed a few times, so she slowly climbs off of Joohyun's lap as the leader actually cleans her fingers off.

"I think I should check that," she murmurs, giving Seungwan a soft kiss before turning towards the nightstand. Seungwan hums, still dazedly trying to calm her breathing as Joohyun frowns at her phone.

 _Yerim:_ _Unnie, I want to cuddle. Sooyoung's hogging the blankets._

_Oh god no ew, I'll be back in half an hour_

_Is it safe to come in now?_

_Oh my god it's still not safe._

_I'm going to bed unnie please make Seungwan stop the porn noises._

"Yerim." Joohyun sighs, and Seungwan checks her own texts with a grimace.

_Purple kid: UNNIE_

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP IT_

_LET JOOHYUN UNNIE SLEEP OH MY GOD_

_STOP BEING HORNY FFS_

_MY EARS_

_OH MY GOD MY EARS_

_SHUT UP ALREADY_

_The Green One: Ha nice_

_Yerim went to see if she could cuddle and now she's throwing a fit in our bathroom_

"I can't believe these-god..." Seungwan sighs, flopping into her pillow. Joohyun hums in agreement, typing up a message to Seulgi that was mostly heart emojis.

"They can't tease us on camera, at least. And we have a full schedule tomorrow," she mused. Seungwan mumbles in agreement, scooting closer. Her hand, which she thought had been _subtly_ toying with the edge of Joohyun's shirt, is taken and pulled to a respectable position between them. "Sleep now."

"Mmm. Goodnight unnie."

"Good night, Wan."

\--

_The Green One: Wait you topped??? :o :O_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Also like they're all around the same size but Seulgi and Wendy give off more smol energy than Irene, at least to me.  
> I'm supposed to be working on a ten page eastern european cultures essay someone help me I HAVE SEVEN WORKS IN DRAFTS FUCK THIS HAS TO GET PUBLISHED TODAY  
> Let's chat on Twitter <3 [@_Tanark](https://twitter.com/_Tanark)


End file.
